A. Field of the Invention
This relates to irrigation systems and, in particular, the protection and maintenance of sprinkler heads in irrigation systems.
B. Prior Art References
There are many other prior art references to irrigation equipment and, in particular, irrigation sprinkler head cover assemblies, including Kikuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,329 and Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,924. These are merely representative examples of a large number of patent application products that protect sprinkler heads.
However, none of the prior art operates in the same manner as the current device.
Specifically the prior art requires that the user of the device dig a large hole and connect the device to the existing irrigation piping. The sprinkler head in turn is then connected to the vessel that has been connected to the existing irrigation lines. While this type of device would certainly address the issue of protecting the sprinkler head, it would require the user to dig a large hole and connect to the irrigation line; the maintenance issue of the sprinkler head would remain.